monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:Reality of the situation
Previos chapter 5:Revelation 6 Reality of the situation Ignus was not a happy min, the sandstorm that had started back up when they pulled into port didn’t help his mood either. He had finally been able to figure out what the Emperor had been mumbling about before he switched what reality he was in, and so Ignus and Tefrin idly stood bye as the barioth was unloaded from Dex’s airship. Many dock hands learned how to fly that day, the barioth wasn’t happy it kept on thrashing around and trying to escape, even though every time it did so it collapsed because of its broken leg. After what seemed forever a short person, what did Dex say they were again, aw yes a wyvernian finally got close enough to jab a giant needle into the side of the barioth filling it with some kind of special sedative. The barioth eventually stopped thrashing around and was now just a mound of white on the sandstone road being wheeled away through the streets of the city. Dex walked over to the unusual pair with purpose,”why didn’t you help.” “Well if you didn’t notice Tharian,” Ignus put great emphasis on the word tharian,” that,that thing is not our problem we could’ve very well left you to die at the claws of that giant storm dragon, but we didn’t.” “Or we could’ve shot you down with our superior fire power,” humphed Tefrin. “ I appreciate that very much, but it would’ve been nice.” “Ya Ya,” Ignus said with a wave of his hand,” where is the mages guild.” “The what?” asked Dex, this odd pair could be very confusing at times. “You know the place in the city where all your mages or whatever you call them do their magic at.” “We don’t have a mages guild.” “You what!”Ignus went into another one of his tantrums,” I swear that Emperor could’ve been a little nicer to us and actually teleport us to a reality with magic in it, life here must suck!” He turned around and began hammering a brick into the wall by repeatedly banging his head against it a saying under his breath with every hit,” stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...” “Well you did throw a fireball at him.” Tefrin pointed out Dex was watching the procession with a confused expression,”He did what.” “He created a fireball using magic and sent it flying at the emperor exploding on impact, I would think that as good enough reason to send us here.” Reckrap, Nix, Curshon, and Ronan hand now walked up to the group with confused looks on their faces,”Why is he hitting his head against the wall,” Reckrap said while pointing at Ignus. “You guys don’t have magic in this reality,” Tefrin said “What the heck is magic,” Ronan asked. Ignus stopped banging his head against the brick that was now indented a foot into the wall, and was now leaning against it with his arms dangling at his sides,” they don’t even have superstitions about magic, we are so screwed.” “ we are not screwed we’ll have to do it the old fashion way,” Tefrin said to Ignus,” do you have something in this reality that closely resembles a giant wurm that lives in a ocean of sand as if it were an ocean by chance do you.” “Well infact we do, that’s what the monster we captured was for, we,” Dex motioned to his group,” are hunting something called the Jhen Morahn, or at least we hope so, that monster was pretty much our ticket to go hunt it.” As they were speaking unknown to them an airship had pulled into the dock and was currently unloading a monster. Ignus spun around with a gleam of glee in his eyes,”you mean, you know where to find a Sand Wurm.” “actually it’s called the Jhen Morahn, and we not only know where it is, but we are going there sometime soon.” Reckrap said. “well jolly good news, what are we waiting for,” asked Tefrin “The others,” said Dex. “What others,” asked Ignus. “Those others,” said Curshon while pointing at the airship across the way currently unloading a large Barioth, and Kaal was directing the work. Category:Fan Fiction